Chicken in the house
by RillaRiter
Summary: Big Brother has finally come to Japan! But that means a whole lot of trouble for Kyoko.
1. But I don't have a big brother

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Skip Beat!' and if I did Kyoko and Ren would be married by now with two children named Yuki and Kanae. I don't own Big Brother either.

...

It was a lovely day at L.M.E but all was not calm in Sawara san's office.

"This is the last time I recommend talent to you, Sawara san," screeched Kamio Kamiko, angrily.

"I'm sorry Kamio san but your niece isn't exactly what we're looking for," said Sawara san, trying to sound calm.

"If that is what you think about my judgment, then I should probably leave this agency and find one which respects my opinion." The stout older actress got off her chair and strutted out of the room, her nose in the air. The office door shut with a bang

"Over-paid, over-rated divas," muttered Sawara Takenori, sinking into his chair, exasperated, "Think they're the brains behind their agencies." He knew Kamio san wouldn't fulfill her threat to leave L.M.E, but he wished she would. She was such a pain.

A voice came on the intercom.

"Sawara san, Kyoko san is here."

"Let her in," called Sawara san.

The door opened and Kyoko peaked in anxiously.

"You called for me, Sawara san?"

"Yes yes, Kyoko chan, come in," Sawara san loved this part of the job. Telling a performer that she has a new gig.

The girl in pink overalls shut the door softly and sat down in front of Sawara's desk.

"I have some really good news," said Sawara, " 'Big Brother' has been finalized."

"Eh? But I don't have a big brother."

"NO. 'Big Brother' the reality show."

"Never heard of it," said Kyoko.

Mr. Sawara rolled his eyes. Just like Kyoko to not know something important like this.

"Kyoko chan, Big Brother is a reality show which has been famous in many countries. Recently there had been plans to buy the rights to show for Japan. It is going to be called 'I love my Niisan'. Don't you read the news?"

"Sorry."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you were chosen to star in its first season."

"Um, what do they do?" she asked, doubtfully.

"It's just a bunch of people living in a house. A member gets evicted at the end of a given period. The objective is to keep yourself from being evicted till the end."

"I really don't know," said Kyoko who didn't quite like the idea of living with a bunch of strangers, "I suppose it might increase my popularity..."

"Er, Kyoko chan, you're not going as yourself. You're going as...Bo."

Kyoko felt her stomach drop, "How long do I have to..."

"In most countries, the show spans over a duration of about three months but the Japanese version is going to have duration of two weeks."

Kyoko stared for a while in horrified silence and then sputtered, "You mean I have to wear that stupid costume for two weeks? I'm not doing it."

Mr.Sawara pretended to sigh, "I didn't want to this. But since Bo is a part of Bridge Rock, Bridge Rock gets a part of the show's proceedings, which it plans to donate to the Children's cancer society. Japan's Big Brother has a special feature where the audience can bet their money on the different contestants. The contestant earns money for every day he or she spends in the house. If you can really pull it through, Bridge Rock can really raise a lot of money-" he gave a huge sigh "-for the poor sick children who can't afford to get treatment for their illness. You won't disappoint sweet little children, will you, Kyoko chan?"

"Fine, you win," said Kyoko, darkly, knowing that she had been manipulated into giving up, "But I won't like it."

"Suit yourself," said Sawara san, happily. Kyoko was putty in his hands.

"So when is this thing?"

"One month from now."

"Since I'm going, does that mean that I can't feature on Bridge Rock or Dark Moon for those weeks?"

"I'm afraid so. We've informed Director Ogata why and we plan to tell everyone else that you have an emergency situation and won't be back for two weeks."

Kyoko looked relieved. She didn't want anyone to know that she is Bo, especially a certain someone.

_I can tell Moko about this since she already knows I'm Bo. What do I tell Tsuruga san? I can't personally tell him the two-week emergency fib; he always knows when I'm lying to him. I just have to avoid him for a month._

Kyoko groaned to herself. _It's going to be a looong month._

_...  
_

Note: Kamio san is that horrible lady in Volume One who made Kyoko carry her luggage and then stamped the Love Me penalty points on her (Kyoko's) face. You'll remember that Mr.Sawara thought she was a headache.


	2. This is your Onii san

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Skip Beat!' but I wish I did. Nakamura sensei, hurry up an make Kyoko fall in love!

...

Big Brother Japan a.k.a "I love my Niisan" was in everyone's lips for the next month. Much like its western counterparts, it had a bunch of housemates living together in a house watched by "Onii san" and the rest of the world or at least Japan. The objective was to see which contestant could last the longest without getting evicted. There were small variations though. For one thing the Onii san house was under ground with no contact with natural light. No watches, clocks or cell phones were allowed. Cable and Internet were also banned. The only entertainment available was through books, videos and Music CD's. As a result of this the contestant's can only depend on their body clocks to tell time. The contents also were chosen differently. Five of them were celebrities chosen through a poll, the other ten were mostly ordinary people who got through by auditioning. Though the audition was shown on TV, the names of the celebrities were not revealed.

Now back to our story...

A person in a chicken suit was lead down a long flight of stairs by one attendant while another long suffering attendant dragged two heavy trunks. They reached the bottom of the stairs which led to a long passageway which in turn led to a door. The first attendant turned to the chicken.

"Now are you sure, you don't have any time keeping devices?"

Bo, the chicken, gave a thumbs-up.

"Well, we've checked your luggage," said the attendant, motioning to the two huge trunks Bo had brought with him, "And we understand that we're not allowed to take off your mask."

Bo nodded.

"Okay, make sure you follow the rules. And remember, there are cameras in all of the rooms except the bathrooms."

Of course, they had no idea that inside the chicken suit was Kyoko, the up and coming actress.

Kyoko entered through the door, which led to a living room where a bunch of people had already gathered. As she entered, people turned to look at her. Kyoko quickly wrote on her slate:

_Hi, I'm Bo. Please take care of me._

"Hey guys, its Bo from Bridge Rock"

"Kawaii!!"

"Bo, I'm a big fan of yours."

The friendly atmosphere of the room soothed Kyoko's frangled nerves. She looked around at the other contestants who were lounging around the room. There were a lot of people she had never seen before. She recognized Honda Midori the famous model who worked with one of L.M.E's rival agencies. Then she saw something that made her inner demons stand on end. Sitting on a love seat with two fawning girls was...the vile Shotaru!!

Suddenly she felt sick with fear when she remembered that Sho was in the first episode of Bridge Rock where she had first donned the chicken costume.

"Please don't recognize me," she fervently repeated to herself.

She knew that it would be disastrous if Shotaru found her secret. He had suspected it during her first appearance as Bo, but if his suspicion was confirmed...Kyoko shuddered, he would make her life miserable by humiliating her. It would be even worse if he exposed her. Here. Before public television. If Tsuruga san found out, he would never ever speak to her again or even look at her!

Kyoko was so lost in her misery that she didn't wait to see Sho's reaction. Sho noticed her and wondered. _If the Rooster on the first episode of Bridge Rock was Kyoko_ (he still wasn't sure), _then the Bo today can't be Kyoko, can it?_ He had heard the show's director fire the chicken after the first episode. One of the girls, a big Sho fan grabbed his arm, successfully grabbing his attention and throwing the last traces of suspicion out his mind. _Of course that can't be Kyoko._

Just as Kyoko settled herself in a chair another contestant entered. Heads turned and a girl suddenly fainted. Kyoko looked to see what the fuss is about and almost got a heart attack. Tsuruga Ren. Hottest star in Japan. And he was smiling. His brilliant fake smile

_Oh, please no_, thought Kyoko, _he's knows my secret and he's mad at me. I can feel it._

Ren smiled at Sho and then at everyone else. His beautiful brilliant fake smile.

_Just my luck! He's furious._

When Ren's eyes fell in Bo, he gave the Rooster another smile. A genuine, heart-warming smile.

"Hey, pal," said Ren, looking slightly relieved, "I didn't know you were coming. This just about makes things a lot easier."

_For you maybe_, thought Kyoko, _for me it just complicates things._

At the same time she knew that Tsuruga san still didn't know her secret. Oh, blessed relief. She wondered what he had been upset about. The truth was that Ren was replaying a little scene in his head:

A month ago he had got a frantic call from Lory Takarada telling him to come and see him immediately. Ren had quickly hurried to the president's office. As the secretary let him in he saw that the room was decorated in an ancient Indian style. The room had snake charmers and Indian folk dancers. Lory sat in on a embroidered divan with cylindrical cushions, dressed like a Maharaja with two sari-clad women behind fanning him with large peacock feathers.

"Um, Boss."

"Ohaiyo, Ren kun,"

"So what's the emergency?" asked Ren.

"Oh, did you hear about Big brother?'

"The reality show?" asked Ren, "Yeah, it's been on the news.'

"The company which bought the rights to make the show conducted a big poll to ask the viewers which entertainment stars they wanted to see on the show. Eighty percent of the females who voted chose you!"

"So?" said Ren.

"So you've been selected for the first season."

"This is what you've called me for," Ren asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course."

"Sorry, Boss," said Ren, "I'm not interested."

"What do you mean?" squealed Lory.

"I mean no," said Ren, calmly, "I'm not interested in doing reality shows."

"Ren, you are an actor. It is your duty as an entertainer to give the audience what it wants."

"I still refuse."

"Fine then," said Lory, "L.M.E is an entertainment agency. And as it's president, it's my duty to ensure it gives the audience what it wants. Ren, I ORDER YOU to participate in Big Brother."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar lumps and honey?" Lory stuck out his lower lip.

"NO."

"Alright. Then I'll have to take more drastic measures."

Lory pulled out his cell phone.

"Now where is Kyoko kun's phone number?" he muttered to himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Ren, alarmed at the mention of Kyoko.

"I'm going to call Mogami san up and tell her you're in love with her."

"No you won't," said Ren panicking and trying to grab the phone

"By all means I will, unless of course, you do something I want you to."

"She won't believe you," said Ren turning white with fury.

"Maybe she won't," said Lory happily, and then added with a sinister note, " Then again, maybe she will. In any case, the seeds of doubt will be planted...'

"Fine you win!" said Ren throwing his arms up in surrender.

Kyoko looked at Ren's face. _Uh oh, he's getting angrier and angrier._

"Are you okay, Tsuruga san?" asked Bo.

"I'm fine," sighed Ren, "It's just that I didn't really want to come. I was blackmailed into joining."

"I can't imagine Tsuruga Ren being blackmailed."

Ren blushed slightly and whispered, "You remember me telling you about this girl I like? The president threatened to tell her that I like her."

Kyoko strangely found herself getting annoyed. Who is this girl? Kyoko herself had hung out a lot with Tsuruga san but she had never seen any high school girls with him. Was this mysterious girl so special that he won't even open up to Kyoko? _What's wrong with me? I'm really happy that Tsuruga san has someone to cherish; then why am I so disturbed by this?_

A couple of girls had approached Ren and were chatting with him. Kyoko took the opportunity to distract herself from him by observing her surroundings. It was a nicely furnished living room with lots of sofas, armchairs, a bookcase, a fireplace and a television cabinet. There were doors against the walls, which Kyoko guessed led to other rooms. Kyoko wondered where the cameras were. Suddenly the lights went off.

"Hey what gives?"

"The lights just went off."

"Eee, Tsuruga kun, hold me, I'm scared."

Suddenly a loud voice came out from nowhere.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu. Welcome to "I love my Niisan". This is your Onii san."

...

To be honest, I've never seen Big Brother. The first time I heard about it was a year ago when I was looking up Shilpa Shetty. Anything I know about Big Brother is from Wikipedia. I hope I didn't make any grammar mistakes; I tried my best to proof read it.


End file.
